1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arresting bracket for a shopping cart lock and wherein the lock is mounted on a handlebar of the cart.
2. Description of Prior Art
There exists presently locks for mounting on the handlebar or on the side wall of shopping carts. It has been found that when these carts are nested and interlocked by these locks, often a plurality of these nesting carts are pulled together by a lift truck or other such small vehicle. Accordingly, because of the heavy load placed on the locks, these often break or the part of the shopping cart to which the lock is attached will be damaged.
When the shopping cart lock is mounted on the shopping cart handle the pulling force applied to a series of nested shopping carts is transmitted along the chain links of the locks which connect from the top of one lock to the bottom of an adjacent lock. This applies a torsional load on the shopping cart handle and stresses the handle fasteners which loosen or wear down causing the handlebar to tilt and the lock to move forwardly. When the lock is displaced to a forward position, the shopping carts can no longer be nested property. Also, these locks when displaced forwardly will also interfere with the baby seating area usually found in the rear portion of a shopping cart. Still further, the locks or their chains will often catch or tangle with other parts of nested carts and make it difficult to detach, thus making a series of nested carts unusable.